Ginny's Revenge
by Katelyn4456
Summary: The sequel to Thoughts of Ginny Weasley. Ginny seeks revenge on Hermione in a last resort to win back Harry Potter. Will her plans work or will her friendship with Harry come to an end? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the plots in the book that are mentioned.

AN: This is the sequel to Thoughts of Ginny Weasley. I would like to thank my reviewers and the favs!

Summary: Ginny seeks her revenge on Hermione for getting together with Harry in hopes she will win Harry back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Ginny grinned evilly as she thought of her plan that was about to take place. She will soon have Harry all to herself and she'll be rid of that stupid Mudblood Granger. There was no way Harry could like her after this. Her plan was quite simple really, all she had to do was pay Zacharias Smith to snog Granger in a corridor Harry was going to travel down after his meeting with Dumbledore. She snuck unseen, using Harry's Invisibility Cloak she asked to borrow earlier, to the corridor to watch the action.

'Perfect,' she thought as Granger started to walk down the corridor. Just as planned Smith jumped out fom behind a suit of amor and pushed Granger against the wall. When he heard Harry's footsteps approaching, he pressed his lips against Granger's. Granger's struggling and muffled yells became more pronounced as Harry turned into the corridor. Ginny smirked as Harry froze, it was all too easy. Harry being Harry did the unexpected and ripped Smith away from Granger. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Smith and stunned him. He glared at the exact spot where Ginny was standing invisible.

Ginny looked at Harry's other hand and saw the Marauder's Map. Her heart sank, he knew she did this. It would be her that he wouldn't forgive. Harry whispered something into Hermione's ear making her giggle. Hermione turned to her and said, "I think Ron would find this a laugh." Then together her and Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny growled and stormed off to Mrytle's Bathroom. She would get Harry, even if she had to hire someone to kill that Mudblood. Then an idea struck her, Fred and George! They would surely have a Love Potion or at least a Seduction Potion. If they asked what she needed it for she'll say Madam Pomphrey needed to know what kind of antidote she needed. If worse came to worse she would get a note signed by Dumbledore to give her permission to the Restricted Section. But what if he asked what it was for? Hmm, I guess I could say I wanted to study Occulemency since Tom had possessed me. Yeah that'd work. With that, Ginny left the bathroom to face her angry brother.

As expected, once I entered the common room I heard a familiar shout of GINNY! I sat down and listened to my brother's rant.

"GINNY! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO HARRY AND HERMIONE?"

"I should be the one to be going out with Harry, Ron."

"You still have that crush don't you Ginny."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Harry deserves to be happy with Hermione and if you actually cared about Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived you would see that too. Ginny just think about what you are doing and if you keep this up I'll have to write to Mum."

With that Ron went up to bed, and left Ginny with her thoughts. 'Ron just didn't understand,' Ginny thought, 'My 'crush' is not a crush, it is true love. How could nobody see it? Harry's Mum had red hair and his Dad had black. Ginny had red hair and Harry had black. It was perfect, anyways didn't all Potters marry red heads?' Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was doing the right thing. Granger probably had Harry under some spell to make him like her. She went up to her dorm and got out a peice of parchment and wrote a letter to Fred and George to get her Love Potion.

Three days later Fred and George had replied and sent along the potion. At breakfast she sat on the other side of Harry. She had apologised to him and Granger and they forgave her. "Harry, would you like some Pumpkin Juice," Ginny asked.

"Sure Ginny."

Ginny poured the potion in the cup and added the juice. "Here Harry." "Thanks," Harry said. The effects wouldn't start until lunch and nobody would suspect her, or would. She slipped the vile into Lavender's bag. 'Perfect, Harry would be crawling over her in a matter of hours', Ginny thought as she smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN: Hahahaha cliffie! Sorry for the wait and chapter two is in the process! Please review!


	2. Ginny's plan part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah.

AuthorsNote: Sorry it took so long. School just started. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked in the middle of lunch.

"I don't know," Hermione said suspiciously, "Why?"

"I think I am in love with her."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison, causing several people to look their way.

"I said I think I am in love with Ginny...Ginny that's a pretty name."

Hermione, being her usual bookworm self, noticed Harry's eyes were dialated and glazed over. Then she thought, 'Harry isn't thick enough to start blabbering how Ginny is a pretty name.' She remembered Ginny giving Harry Pumpkin Juice that morning...

"GINNY WEASLEY!!!"

"Uhhh Hermione, is everything alright?"

"NO RON! YOUR SISTER DID THIS!!!"

"What'd she do, give him Fred and George's Love Potion?" Ron said while holding Harry back from going and searching for Ginny.

"That is exactly what happened."

Fred and George came bursting into the Great Hall with Mrs.Weasley and the school nurse. Their eyes instantly went to Harry who was now being held back by Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Neville.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! COME HERE NOW!," Mrs.Weasley screeched!

Ginny calmly walked over and said, "Yes Mum?"

"HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT YOU TRICKED FRED AND GEORGE INTO GIVING YOU A LOVE POTION."

"Ginny-," Fred said.

"You have wounded us-"

"By tricking us-"

"But tell us this-"

"Who'd you give it to," Fred and George finished in unison.

Ginny cringed as her Harry yelled her name and renewed his struggling. Mrs.Weasley glared and grabbed Ginny by her ear. "Ginny, we are going up to Professor Dumbledore's office this instant." She proceeded to drag her by the ear to the Headmaster's Office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in the Hospital Wing that day for the potion to wear off. Hermione and Ron were up there that night after dinner to see Harry. Hermione sat down on one side and Ron on the other. Hermione gave Harry his homework and started explaining it to him. The doors burst open and Ginny and Mrs.Weasley walked in.

"Harry," Ginny started, "I'm sorry I tricked you into drinking that potion. I didn't realize that it could kill you if You-Know-Who came to Hogwarts or kidnapped you."

"Apology accepted Ginny, but this is your second strike," Harry replied.

'Yes but my back up plan is sure fire,' Ginny thought, 'You will be all over me and not the stupid buck-toothed Mudblood.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny checked the potion once more, 'Yep. The perfect shade of lavender.' She bottled it and stuck it in her bag. She Banished the leftover potion and shrunk the cauldron and stuck it in her pocket. 'Oh yes,' She thought, 'Harry will be my husband by the end of the week.' Little did she know that a pair of curious grey eyes were watching her. 'What is the Weaslette up to,' Draco pondered, 'You really think she would have given up by now. Hmm. I think someone is in need of my asistence.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait school has been hectic and for the fact this chapter is crap! Sorry


End file.
